C'EST MON SEXE LOL
by Miel Pop's du Futur
Summary: One shot en 3 parties (devrais-je dire three shot) sur le thème de noël avec un magnifique titre. Matoine
1. No Control

Il était dix-huit heures trente, Mathieu se prépara et sortit. Il avait rendez-vous avec Antoine à la Tour Eiffel. Mathieu sortit du bâtiment et il sentit bien le froid de l'hiver. Il devait bien l'admettre, Paris était magnifique en période de Noël surtout que là il y avait de la neige qui recouvrait la route et le toit des maisons. Il remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez, frileux qu'il était. Il n'était pas tard mais il faisait déjà nuit, Mathieu observa les éclairages de noël aux champs Elysees, c'était tout simplement magnifique.  
Il aperçut la Tour Eiffel un peu plus loin, Antoine était peut être déjà arrivé.

En effet Antoine était arrivé, il se faisait bien chier tout seul, comme un con. Mais peu importe, Mathieu allait arriver. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il sortit son portable, chercha son application Vine. Il l'a lança, filma la Tour Eiffel avant de hurler ''C'EST MON SEXE LOL''  
Des regards se dirigèrent vers lui, qui était à moitié mort de rire en voyant leur tête.

\- Hey gamin, le mien est bien plus long... Dit une voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille  
\- Montre moi ça !  
\- Comme tu voudras. Dit Mathieu avec la voix du patron en commençant à déboucler sa ceinture  
\- Hey mec tu veux pas attendre d'être chez toi ?

Mathieu ria ce qui fit apparaître de la fumée blanche.

\- En faite je voulais te demander tu fais quoi demain ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah on est le 24 demain.  
\- Ah... Bah rien.  
\- On fait le réveillon ensemble ?  
\- Bah tu le fais pas avec Andréa ?

Antoine fit un signe négatif de la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Ah elle... enfin vous... ?  
\- Ouais.

\- Je ne suis qu'une roue de secours... Pensa Mathieu

Il oublia bien vite cette pensée, riant avec son ami.

\- Mec si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi maintenant.  
\- Pressé qu'on se retrouve tout les deux, seuls ?  
\- Évidemment gamin...

Antoine ébouriffa les cheveux de Mathieu qui lui sourit.

\- Je me les pèle, on rentre ? Proposa Mathieu  
\- Tu veux sentir la chaleur de mon corps contre le tien...

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que le plus petit ne se mette à rire. Ils partirent en courant, comme des dératés puis alors que Mathieu cherchait ses clefs, Antoine l'interrompit.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi... Déclara t-il en cachant ses mains derrière son dos  
\- Un bouquet de roses rouges c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement... Dit-il avant de lui éclater de la neige sur le visage

Mathieu resta stoïque avant de pousser Antoine qui tomba par terre en entraînant le présentateur de SLG dans sa chute.

\- Tu veux de la neige ? Tu vas en avoir ! S'exclama le petit avant de lui étaler de la neige partout, sur le visage, dans les cheveux, dans le cou et dans le dos  
\- Mathieu ! C'est froid putain ! Cria Antoine, mort de rire  
\- Naaaaan jure !  
\- Si si !

Après avoir joué comme des enfants pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils décidèrent d'aller se réchauffer.

\- Une douche bien chaude serait le top ! Annonça Antoine, trempé et gelé  
\- Ouais c'est clair, on y va à deux mon amour ? Taquina Mathieu dans le même état que son ami.  
\- Bah faudrait se réchauffer rapidement...

Le jeune Sommet sourit avant de lui dire :

\- Au pire on y va en même temps mais on garde un sous-vêtement.  
\- Très intelligent mon petit !

Bah oui, tant qu'à faire autant passer un maximum de temps ensembles !  
Ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain, où ils retirèrent leurs vêtements, ne gardant que leur boxer. Ils s'en battaient royalement les steaks. Totalement.  
Mathieu fit couler l'eau, bien chaude, ils se battaient presque pour être sous l'eau. Ils manquèrent plus d'une fois de se retrouver par terre.

\- Tu fais chier Antoine...  
\- Je sais mec je sais !

Mathieu attrapa les poignets de son ami, rapidement. Il le plaqua contre un des murs de la cabine de douche en se tenant près de lui.

\- Là on à de l'eau tous les deux. Susurra t-il

Antoine ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer. Mathieu le regardait d'un regard espiègle en fermant progressivement les yeux tandis qu'un sourire apparu.

\- Bah alors, tu ne dis plus rien ?  
\- C'est que... J'ai rien à dire...

Le _''schizophrène'' _décolla délicatement Antoine du mur pour placer une main dans sa nuque tandis qu'il laissa tomber son autre bras. Il approcha son visage de celui de son ami, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux entre-ouverts. Si peu ouverts qu'on ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux. Puis toujours rapidement -pour que Antoine ne réagisse pas- mais doucement il posa ses lèvres aux siennes.

_**Fais moi vibrer...**_

Des rires, il n'y avait que ça (je préfère préciser) qui se faisait entendre chez Mathieu.

\- Bière ou bière ? Demanda Mathieu devant son frigo  
\- Bah bière !  
\- Ah merde ! Désolé mec mais je n'ai plus que de la bière !  
\- Tu fais chier mec !

De vrais gamins.  
Puis Antoine se perdit dans ses pensées, le regard vite, fixant sans s'en rendre compte Wifi. Mathieu ria en le voyant ainsi et lui tandis une bouteille de bière. Apercevant sa présence, Antoine tourna le regard vers son ami.

\- T'es mort ou quoi ? Lança l'autre en riant légèrement

_**N'ignore pas ce que tu as fais...**_

_****_La soirée passa rapidement, ils partirent se coucher aux environs de cinq du matin, ayant l'habitude de se coucher tard avec le montage de leur émission.  
Antoine se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé sous la douche.

Leurs lèvres collées, deux trois soupirs de la part du plus petit, les mains du plus grand entourant l'autre. Un pied qui glisse, une chute, des rires et la fin. Mathieu était sortit, comme si tout ça était normal.

Et voilààààà ! Première partie terminée ! Je voulais le faire en une seule partie puis j'ai changé d'avis. Ensuite pourquoi cette première partie s'appelle No control ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai écrite en écoutant No control des One Direction (que je recommande grandement ^w^) et je trouvais que ça collais bien :3

Bref trop de blabla je retourne à l'écriture de la 2eme partie !  
Peace gros ! 


	2. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
**

**Nanishimie**

__**Et bien si ça ta plus c'est le principal :3  
Oui c'est vrai que le titre est pas mal xD (meilleurs Vine au monde)  
Les remarques pour mes goûts musicaux ne m'atteignent plus ;) **

**Encore merci ! **

**SunWings**

**Merci :D Antoine est capable de tout ;) **

**Iykwim**

**La scène de la douche était totalement imprévue XD Vraiment ! Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir mise :)  
Merci **

**Guest (anonyme)  
**

**La suite est là 8D**

**Merci à toi **

**Smallbluepanda**

**Awn merci beaucoup !  
Je l'écoute en boucle !  
(j'adore ton pseudo en passant)**

**Woloopie**

**Et bien la suite est arrivée :D (avec du retard désolé)**

**C'est vrai que j'ai plutôt bien placé le Vine xD J'imagine tellement la scène ^w^  
Merci**

**Keyou (anonyme)**

**Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la faute de frappe, j'en suis désolée ^^'  
Ow merci énormément ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de lire ton commentaire !**

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

Treize heures trente, Antoine ouvrait lentement les yeux et remarqua Mathieu de l'autre côté. Habituellement il s'en foutait de dormir avec lui mais après ce qu'il s'était passé... Il était décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Il se redressa ce qui réveilla le jeune Sommet.

\- Yo mec... Dit-il d'une voix endormie  
\- Yo. Répondit simplement le Daniel  
\- Ça va pas ?  
\- Faut qu'on parle Mathieu.

Le cœur de Mathieu fit un bon, pour une raison qu'il ignora. Même si il pensait savoir ce qu'allait lui dire Antoine.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça hier ?

Mathieu sourit, mais un sourire un peu mauvais.

\- Bah quoi ? Demanda Mathieu en se levant. Tu cherchais pas à remplacer Andréa ?  
\- Nan mais... Mec ? Je... Crois qu'on s'est mal compris  
\- Nan nan au contraire ! Monsieur était tout seul pour Noël donc il a été voir sa roue de secours !  
\- Mec, c'est pas du tout ça...  
\- Bah tiens !  
\- Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, mais c'est pas du tout ça.  
\- Comment voulais tu que je le prenne ?!

Aucune réponse. Antoine n'avait jamais subi la colère de Mathieu.

\- Tu ne réponds même pas...

Sa voix l'avait trahi. La tristesse avait prit le dessus. Antoine avait tout simplement envie de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras mais il préférait s'abstenir.

\- Je vais prendre l'air. Déclara Mathieu

Mathieu était très expressif niveau visage, on voyait tout de suite s'il était énervé, triste ou fatigué. Là il était triste. Ses yeux étaient faiblement ouverts, les traits de sa mâchoire ressortaient plus que d'habitude, preuve qu'il se retenait de pleurer et qu'il était également énervé.

Il partit dans un coin sombre et déserté de Paris. Une ruelle où il laissa sa rage agir. Ensuite il grimpa sur un bâtiment à l'aide des échelles puis s'assit sur le toit. Le regard à la fois vide et triste, il regarda l'immense ville qu'était Paris. Là il était seul, personne ne le verrais, personne ne le jugerais, il pouvait laisser ses larmes couler, tranquillement.  
Il vivait seul alors quand Antoine avait demander à passer Noël avec lui il avait été heureux, plus qu'heureux même. Puis en apprenant que c'est parce qu'il était seul, il se rendit compte... Qu'il n'était qu'une roue de secours.

Antoine était affligé. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire de la peine.  
Plus il réfléchissait plus il se disait que Mathieu n'avait pas totalement tord. Inconsciemment et involontairement il l'avait blessé.

-

Trois heures. Antoine avait attendu Mathieu pendant trois heures. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, si il lui était arrivé quelque chose il s'en voudrait terriblement. Il attrapa et tenta de joindre son ami, en vain.

De son côté, Mathieu regardait son portable qui affichait une photo de lui et Antoine. Décrocher ? Raccrocher ? Ignorer ? Au bout de six appels manqués il décida de répondre.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Putain... Soupira Antoine  
\- Quoi putain ?  
\- J'ai eu peur bordel ! Tu pouvais pas répondre ?  
\- Non.  
\- T'es où ?  
\- Dans ton cul.  
\- Forcément... Tu rentres ?  
\- Peut être.  
\- Mathieu je suis profondément désolé, je voulais pas...  
\- Ça t'aurais traversé l'esprit de me proposer de passer le réveillon avec moi si tu avais été encore avec l'autre pouffiasse ?!  
\- Ne l'insulte pas...  
\- Pourquoi ?! Elle t'a laisser tomber comme ça ! Et putain qu'est ce qu'elle a pu me faire mal !

_**Et merde...**_

\- Comment ça... ?  
\- Réponds d'abord à ma question.  
\- Je sais pas...  
\- … J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes. 

Mathieu descendit et marcha, tête baissée jusque chez lui. Il avait peur pour la suite. Antoine était intelligent alors il avait peut être compris ce qu'il voulait dire par _''qu'est ce qu'elle a pu me faire mal''_  
Il monta les escaliers et entra chez lui. Antoine était posté juste devant lui, très légèrement énervé.  
Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre.  
Le plus l'attrapa avec force par les épaules, attendant des explications.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire... Antoine.  
\- Je suis désolé Mathieu, fallait pas le prendre comme ça.

Sans rien dire, Mathieu retira son manteau ainsi que son écharpe et enleva ses chaussures.

\- On oublie ? Proposa Antoine  
\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi.  
\- Arrêtes de faire la tête mec !

Antoine avait rit, Mathieu le regarda et sourit franchement avant de l'enlacer.

\- Plus jamais on se dispute hein ?  
\- C'est pas moi, c'est toi mec !  
\- Commence pas Antoine...  
\- Détends toi je déconne ! Dit Antoine en riant. Bon qu'est ce qu'on branle ?  
\- Ta bite.

Antoine explosa littéralement de rire, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre Mathieu se mit à rire aussi.

\- Plus sérieusement, il fait nuit, on sort ?  
\- Où ?  
\- J'sais pas... Au _Dernier Bar Avant La Fin Du Monde_ ?  
\- Yeah !

Ils allèrent donc au bar, boire quelques bières en déconnant. Puis le portable de Antoine vibra et afficha ''Andréa'', Mathieu lui arracha et répondit sous le regard étonné du propriétaire.

\- Tiens tiens...  
\- Mathieu fais pas chier et passe moi Antoine !  
\- Qui te dis qu'il veut te parler ?  
\- Fais pas chier merde ! Je dois lui parler !  
\- Vas bien te faire foutre.  
\- Espèce de petit con.  
\- Merci merci je le sais. Connasse.  
\- Bien sûr... Tant de haine envers moi, parce que je t'ai volé Antoine. Hn comme c'est mignon !  
\- Ta gueule !  
\- Oh... J'ai touché un point sensible ?  
\- Ferme ta putain de gueule...

Antoine regardait son ami du coin de l'oeil, arrivant à attendre la conversation.

\- Il embrassait si bien...  
\- Je le sais. Je le sais très bien. Déclara Mathieu un sourire aux lèvres  
\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh ça te fou un coup hein ?  
\- Espèce de sale gay !  
\- Et fier de l'être. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai autre chose à faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
\- Espèce de...

Il raccrocha, rendit le portable à Antoine, un sourire victorieux.

\- Qu'a t-elle demandé ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Elle voulait me parler ?  
\- Oui... Mais tu vois, elle t'a déjà fait trop de mal alors... Bafouilla Mathieu  
\- Je vois.

Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée au bar puis étaient rentrés pour continuer leurs conneries avant d'aller se coucher, tard.

__  
Aie aie aie... J'aime pas vraiment cette suite :/  
Mais on est le 23 et donc... J'avais fais autre chose mais j'ai tout effacé parce que ça allait pas, j'espère que vous avez un minimum apprécié ^^  
Pour le titre il s'agit d'une chanson du fabuleux groupe GREEN DAY que j'ai écouté pendant l'écriture, ainsi que 21 guns, une autre de leurs chansons.  
__(Pour ceux qui on twitter, Mathieu m'a retweet hier, j'ai chialé nom de dieu ! X'))__  
Bon la suite demain :D_


	3. Merry Christmas

Ils avaient encore dormi ensembles... Antoine était réveillé et réfléchissait, il repensait à la conversation de Andréa et de Mathieu la veille. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Mathieu était-il sérieux quand il avait dit qu'il était fier d'être gay ?  
En y pensant, le cœur de Antoine s'emballa, et si lui aussi... ?  
Il se tourna sur le côté, en face de son ami, paisiblement endormi dans son Kigurumi.

_**Adorable...**_

Prit d'une sorte de pulsion, Antoine se colla à lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva hypnotisé par le regard du chevelu.  
A vrai dire, hier Mathieu n'avait pas entièrement pardonné à Antoine mais là...

_**Je t'aime... Reste avec moi... **_

\- Mec j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Lança Antoine sans lâcher son ami  
\- Fallait pas... Déclara Mathieu  
\- Peuh ! Tant pis pour toi, ça t'aurais plu.  
\- Nan mais...

Mathieu rit légèrement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- J'aime tes yeux. Lâcha le présentateur de _What The Cut_  
\- C'est très étrange de dire ça comme ça tu sais.  
\- J'ai entendu votre discussion hier.

Mathieu cessa de sourire et resta bloqué.

\- T'étais sérieux dans tout ce que tu as dis ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Réponds simplement.  
\- Ouais... Soupira t-il en fermant les yeux.  
\- Je peux t'offrir ton cadeau alors...

Le plus petit ouvrit les yeux mais les referma tout de suite, sentant les lèvres de Antoine sur les siennes.  
Les papillons dans le ventre ça existe, ils s'en rendaient compte.

\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je crois n'avoir jamais eu un aussi beau cadeau.

Antoine sourit de toutes ses dents puis Mathieu l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Ça te dit que j'appelle Andréa ? Proposa Antoine.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Histoire de l'envoyer chier, pour ce qu'elle a dit.  
\- Comme tu veux.  
\- Ok !

Antoine lui sourit et prit son portable et appela Andréa.

\- Antoine ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Te demander pour qui tu te prend ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Espèce de connasse.  
\- Nan mais ça va pas !  
\- T'es qui pour te permettre de parler comme ça à Mathieu ?  
\- Oh il a pas apprécié que je l'insulte de gay c'est ça ?  
\- Si pour toi gay est une insulte t'es vraiment mal barrée pour l'avenir, désespérante.  
\- Tu m'as appelé juste pour ça ?  
\- Pour quoi voulais-tu que je te t'appelle ? Tu ne représente plus rien pour moi. J'ai juste un profond dégoût envers toi. Et je suis bien content que tu sois partie, je serais partit depuis longtemps si j'avais remarqué ce fond méchant en toi.  
\- Tsss...

Mathieu regarda Antoine, étonné par ses paroles.

\- Donc n'essayes plus de me parler. Je te souhaite tout le malheur du monde.  
\- Connard.  
\- Ferme ta gueule.

Puis il raccrocha. Mathieu l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête contre son dos.

\- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.  
\- Si, elle avait pas à dire ça.

Puis Antoine se retourna pour embrasser le plus petit.

\- Joyeux Noël.

_  
Désolé de la fin. Désolé de l'attente... x')  
Fin courte et plutôt bâclée X_X  
Je voulais mettre la fin avant Noël mais bon, j'ai pas pu.  
Et puis j'étais CENSE faire un lemon mais j'ai pas eu le courage xox  
Voilà voilà~ 


End file.
